Site-specific labeling of proteins is an important as a tool for the dissection of biochemical and cellular networks. A variety of technologies have been developed to address this need. One such technology used for protein localization and tracking is labeling with fluorescent proteins, such as green fluorescent protein (GFP). However, the size of these fluorescent proteins can interfere with the trafficking, localization and protein-protein interactions of the target (Lisenbee et al. Traffic 2003, 4, (7), 491-501).
As a result, many groups have focused their attention on using smaller fusions to direct specific secondary labeling reagents. FlAsH, developed by Roger Tsien and colleagues, utilizes the interaction between specifically arranged tetracysteine motifs and biarsenyl-fluorophores (Chen et al. Science 1998, 281, (5374), 269-272). Despite picomolar affinity between the minimal 8 amino acid sequence and bi-arsenical probes (Adams et al. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 2002, 124, (21), 6063-6076), background due to native cysteine motifs remains a problem (Stroffekova et al. Pflugers Archiv-Eur. J. Physiol. 2001, 442, (6), 859-866).
To increase specificity, peptide targeting motifs that depend upon secondary labeling by enzymes have been explored. One such strategy depends upon the fusion with O6-alkylguanine-DNA transferase (hAGT), which can ligate a wide variety of small molecules to an internal cysteine. While hAGT fusions allow very specific, covalent attachment of a wide variety of small molecule probes it relies upon a 207 amino acid fusion (George et al. J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, (29), 8896-8897; Guignet et al. Nature Biotechnol 2004, 22, (4), 440-444). In a separate approach, protein fusions with the approximately 80 amino acid acyl carrier protein can be specifically labeled with CoA-derived probes using the enzyme phosphopantetheine transferase. Alternatively, biotin ligase has been used to transfer biotin or a ketone-containing biotin isostere to a 15 amino acid acceptor peptide. Appendage of the ketone isostere allows the formation of hydrazones and oxime conjugates.
There is a need for new approaches for site-specific modification of proteins.